A Mile In My Shoes/References
*The outfit that Mr. Turner wears on the garage is the same one that he wears on Super Bike. *The title card music used for this episode is from Where's the Wand?. *Alongside Hassle in the Castle and Parent Hoods, this is one of the few episodes/comics to feature certain aliases of Timmy. *Timmy is shown to be scared of bare feet. This is shown again in A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!. *This is the second time Timmy shape-shifted. First was in Apartnership, when he turned into a toilet bowl. *This is the only time Timmy switched places with Cosmo and Wanda, becoming their fairy godparent with Cosmo and Wanda as his godchildren. However, Timmy would become a fairy again at the end of "A Fairly Odd Summer", thought it was not as a result of a wish. *Wanda now believes that Vicky is far worse than Jorgen after seeing how cruel she is with both her and Cosmo while they are doing their chores. *This is one of the only times when Cosmo uses complicated words. In this episode, it's "symmetrical". *Only appearances of Scary World and Hairy World. *The animals Timmy become to: #Old Fish (unknown species) #Hammershark #Goldfish without gills #Octopus #Eel #Whale #Walrus #Sea Turtle #Seahorse #Porcupine Fish #Goldfish #Goldfish with a dog head *This is the only episode in the actual series where Jorgen wears his Jetpack. It was seen mostly in the Oh Yeah! cartoons shorts. *''A Mile In My Shoes'' - The title is a reference to the old idiom that to learn more about someone, they should "Walk a mile in their shoes", meaning learn what it is like to be them. *'' '' - When Timmy walks into school out of the rain, the kids tell him they are going to play dodgeball, the teams being "drys vs. wets." This is a reference to Prohibition , the movement in the 1920s that led to the ban of alcohol. Those who supported the ban were called "drys," and those who opposed it were called "wets". *''Presto'' - Mr. Turner said he would go get the "Salad Shooter" ; The Salad Shooter is a home appliance manufactured by Presto. *'' '' and - When Wanda said, "We're going to Fairy World," and the words "Fairy World" zoom in in 3D, it was a parody of how they would do it with the words "A Filmways" at the end of both shows. *Timmy becoming the wrong animal. *Jorgen zaps Timmy's wings off, but when Timmy is back at his house, he has his wings back. It is possible that Timmy wished them back on him. *When Mrs. Turner is seen in the living room, her hair is black, but when she is in the kitchen her hair is back to her normal color. :(Mr. Turner went to the living room) *'Mr. Turner:' Timmy! What are you up doing this late? It's way past your bedtime! *'Wanda (''as Timmy):' But, but- *'Mr. Turner:' No buts. Straight to bed, young man. And don't make me get the giant robot in here. :(''Mr. Turner went to the kitchen) *'Mr. Turner:' Timmy? What are you doing in here? You were just in there! *'Cosmo (''as Timmy):' Uh... No I wasn't? *'Mr. Turner:' Well, that settles that. But you know you're not supposed to eat sweets this late at night... or change from pink to green. ---- *'Timmy:' Fairy World? *'Vampire:' Scary World. *'Timmy:' You're not that scary. *'Vampire:' Well, here's a photo of your grandma's feet! :(''the Vampire showed the picture of a hideous foot) *'Timmy (''while screaming):' It burns! :(''Timmy poofed away to another world) *'Timmy:' Fairy World? *'Hairy Guy:' Hairy World. :(A cow suddenly appeared) *'Cow:' Dairy World? *'Timmy:' Hairy World. *'Cow:' Oh, darn it! ---- *'Vicky:' Wow! It's so clean I can see myself! (she dropped a plate) and now I can't... good thing the Garbage Disposal's busted! (she dumped a bag of garbage into the sink and handed Wanda a shovel) START SHOVELING! I'll be busy sleeping. *'Wanda:' She's worse than Jorgen! ---- *'Mr. Turner (''while grabbing the cow with the robot):' And I can use this for my milk powered engine! *'Fairy Cow:' Moo? ---- *'Mrs. Turner (while talking to "Timmy"):' Oh, sweetie, you feel warm, and you look positively green! *'Mr. Turner:' Warm? Green? Those are all the symptoms of steamed broccoli! Get the thermometer! And the salad shooter! *'Mrs. Turner (while seeing Timmy as a goldfish bobbing up and down in the fishbowl upside down):' I think we'll need to give the fish the thermometer too! ---- *'Wanda:' We're sorry we can't poof you to school, sport. *'Timmy:' That's okay. My dad can drive me, provided he hasn't done anything stupid to the car. :(''the scene switched) *'Timmy:' You tried to make a giant fighting robot?! *'Mr. Turner:' So? The Dinklebergs have one. (he used the robot's arm to take his hat off and put it on the floor) Besides, you can take the bus. :(The school bus drove away) *'Timmy:' Wait! Darn it. ---- *'Cosmo (''after clipping the hedges):' There! All nice and symmetrical! Wow, I didn't even know I knew that word. ---- :(''Timmy entered the gym from the rain, soaked) *'Timmy:' What's going on? *'A.J.:' We're playing Dodgeball... *'Chester:' And it's dries versus wets... *'A.J.:' Think fast! :(the entire class threw their dodgeballs at Timmy) * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:Season 2 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes